Retailers often display merchandise on metal shelves supported by metal brackets which extend outward from a wall or support structure. A type of metal shelf which is commonly used for such a purpose comprises a sheet metal member with an L-shaped bent portion at its front edge. The L-shaped bent portion forms a downwardly extending front face which is generally perpendicular to the shelf's major plane. The distal end of the L-shaped bent portion forms an underturned lip parallel to the shelf plane. The bends help make the shelf rigid and prevent rough edges at the front of the shelf.